It's always been you
by confessions of a band geek
Summary: Being with Betty Cooper is the most natural thing in the world.
1. The start of something new

**_Hey Folks! This is my first fic in a LONG time, so the ol' writing may be a bit rusty. I had to get this out of my head so I could concentrate on actual work, so ignore any errors if you find any. I'll be continuing! Hope you enjoy!_** **_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except an unashamed love of Bughead that can't be contained._**

 _Being with Betty Cooper is the most natural thing in the world_ , Jughead thinks as he walks her to school. Well, they weren't really "together" yet, but he did kiss her yesterday and she did smile and seem enjoy it, and she hasn't told him he's a disgusting creep that needs to go crawl back into whatever cave he came from, so really, its all positive so far, he thinks.

He's walking next to her, eyes boring into the side of her head, but can see she's not really there. Her mind is filled with concern for Polly, guilt for her escape, blaming herself for everything, like the way Betty Cooper always does.

She's so preoccupied with her thoughts that she doesn't feel Jughead's hand slip into hers, his thumb stroking hers lightly. Jughead knows he needs to get through to her and stops abruptly in the street, as Betty keeps walking, which for the first time, makes Betty aware that they were indeed holding hands. She lurches out of her thoughts and looks down at their linked hands and then up at Jughead.

"Betty—" he starts, unsure of what to really say. I mean, what could he say? _I'm sorry your sister is missing, I'm sure she's ok, don't worry. The jump really didn't look that high and I'm sure that blood wasn't hers?_

Even he didn't believe it. But there was one thing he believed in, and that was Betty Cooper.

Instead of offering words, he simply opened his arms and said the only thing he could think of in that moment, "C'mere".

Betty sank into his arms. She didn't cry, no, Betty had cried far too much throughout the night to have any tears left. She just stood in Jug's arms, feeling slightly less numb with his hand running down her back, whispering lightly in her ear.

Betty and Jughead held hands all the way to school and separated once they were within view of anyone. They weren't quite ready to address the prying eyes of people like Reggie, especially Betty, as she was feeling far too fragile at the moment. The rest of the day was a blur for Betty. Most of their classes that day were apart from one another, but that didn't stop Jughead from sending her messages during every break to check up on her. And he made sure to send every funny GIF he could find, just to make her smile.

People always thought of Betty as pink, beyond girly, and shy, that " _the girl getting saved by the prince_ " was her favourite style Disney movie. But people were wrong. No one really "saw" Betty, other than the perfect facade she presented…except him. He was the same in a sense, no one ever really took the time to look beneath the first layer. But Betty had. They had a sort of understanding of each other that they hadn't had with anyone else, and that it was something to be cherished, especially now with feelings bubbling to the surface. He knew that Betty secretly had a Nirvana CD stashed under her bed that her parents didn't know about, he knew that she had dark black eyeliner that she hid from her mother and had worn one time when the group snuck out, and he wasn't ready to admit it at the time, but man did she look good. He knew Mulan was secretly Betty's favourite Disney movie. Probably something to do with Mulan sneaking away from her family to become one of the Nation's best warriors. He knew that there were more layers to Betty than onions, and that each layer was more beautiful than the next.

He looked down at his phone and sent her a Mulan quote, knowing it would cheer her up.

JUG: DISHONOUR ON YOU. DISHONOUR ON YOUR COW!

She sent a flurry of emoji's, clearly enjoying his messages.

BETS: Oh Jug, you're the best. Thanks for constantly checking on me. I love what a great friend you are."

 _Friend._

That word would normally scare any guy away, but not Jughead. Because truth be told, they've been friends for literally their entire lives, and more than just _See ya in school tomorrow, friends_. They've been joined at the hip for as long as he can remember, seen each other through ups and downs, seen Jughead through a tremendously awkward stage in which every week he'd go to school with pants too short because he was growing so fast, she was there the first time his voice cracked. He remembers swimming in the river with Betty and Archie as children and her top flew off and he didn't even care. So if their relationship was going to evolve into something more, they would always be friends first, lovers second. And plus, _don't the best relationships start with friendship_? He thought.

JUG: Of course Bets, I'm here for you. Anything you need.

BETS: Walk me home?

JUG: Of course

BETS: Thanks :) There's something I want to talk about.

 _And that would be the kiss_ , he thought. He wasn't worried about losing her. Oh no, they were far too close to lose each other as friends over a single kiss, however, he was hoping her feelings would be mutual. He'd just have to wait and see.

The final bell couldn't come soon enough.

 **That's all so far! I'll be updating fairly regularly I'd say. I've turned into Bughead trash pretty quickly :P**

 **Leave a review! Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Now or Never

**Hey guys! Sorry to anyone that opened this chapter a few minutes ago, it got all garbled. Not sure what happened. All fixed nowwwww.**

 **Whipped this chapter out faster than anything I've ever written. Yowza.**

 **Disclaimer: I love Bughead and I'm not ashamed to admit it.**

* * *

When the school bell rang, Jughead leap out of his seat, and Jughead doesn't leap out of his seat for anything.

Except Betty.

He practically ran to their usual meeting spot where they'd meet to walk together, and there she was in all her beautiful glory.

He's pretty sure Archie is out of his damn mind for turning down a girl like Betty, but all the better for him, since he now has the possible _oh my god please_ chance to be with her.

As he hurriedly walks towards her, he feels like he might have a tennis ball stuck in his throat, because Jughead Jones, for the second time in two days, is at a loss for words.

It's at that moment, that Betty spots him.

"Oh Juggie!" She exclaims as she runs towards him and launches herself into a hug. "I don't know what I would have done without you today. You're the only thing keeping me sane." she says simply, while grabbing his hand, leading him out of the school yard.

 _I guess she doesn't mind if people see us_ , Jughead thinks, as she scoots closer to him.

They walk in relative silence, chit chatting about nothing, until they end up in front of Betty's house.

"Do you…" Betty starts. "Want to go to the park or something?" she says very quickly. "I'm not ready to go home and I really don't want to go to Pop's—too many people there" She added.

'Sure" Jughead starts excitedly, "But your mom"? he asks in question.

Betty sighs dramatically, runs to her front door, wretches the door open, shouts "MOM, I'M GOING TO DO HOMEWORK WITH JUGHEAD, I'LL BE HOME LATER, BYE" and slams the door all in one breath, all while Jughead watches with a stunned expression and raised eyebrows. She still hadn't mentioned about wanting to talk and the curiosity was about to get the best of him, but he didn't want to push. But resisting mama Cooper? Watching Betty like this piqued his interest even more.

Betty ran back to Jughead, grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the street, "Come on Juggie! Let's go!" she said with a small giggle.

If anyone on the outside saw them, they'd wonder why two polar opposites were running down the streets together, the literal definition of the sun, and the moody, weird kid who eats too much.

They ended up at the park—not a kid in sight. Ever since everything with Jason, people were keeping their kids inside.

Betty and Jughead ended up on the swings in silence, Betty's feet not quite touching the sand, which Jughead noticed with a small smile. _She's so adorable_ , he thought.

"Look Juggie," Betty started and Jughead held his breath in anticipation.

"I didn't come here today to talk about Polly. As much as I love my sister and I need to know that she's ok, there's something else I want to talk about."

 _Here it goes_ , he thought. _She doesn't feel the same way. She wants to just be friends. That's ok. I'd be a happy man if I could call Betty Cooper a friend till the end of my days. That's alright. There will never be another girl like her, but that's ok_ , he rationalized furiously in his mind.

"We didn't really get to finish our…" she paused before continuing, "moment…the other day," she said, turning to look at him, "and I'd very much like to."

With that last comment, Jughead broke out of his thoughts, his head snapping towards Betty.

 _Did I hear that right? Did she just…?_

"What did—", he started "what"? he choked out, unable to form a coherent sentence, and Betty gave him a small, shy smile.

With that, Betty slowly stood off her swing and turned towards Jughead, moving to stand in front of him.

"Because you—Jughead Jones," she said as she moved to stand between his legs, "you snuck up on me," she paused, as she lightly reached forward to touch his cheek and stare deeply into the eyes of the boy she's known for her entire life. "And I'm so glad you did".

And with that, Betty leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips on the boy who's been the only constant her entire life. _Jughead Jones_ , she thought, _what a lovely surprise._

Jughead for the third time in two days was rendered completely and utterly speechless. Betty Cooper, his lifetime friend was willingly kissing him, in the park where they grew up, on the same swing set they played on as children. When her lips met his, he lost the ability to think, other than home. He felt at home.

When they pulled apart, they slowly opened their eyes and stared at each other with wonder.

If asked, neither could tell you when their feelings began for one another. It wasn't a specific moment in time, it wasn't because the other all of a sudden became attractive, it was something much deeper than that, a slow, steady constant friendship, love, and support for one another that evolved only to become something more. And as Betty and Jughead looked at each other with smiles only reserved for one another, they knew they were the luckiest people in Riverdale.

* * *

 **Whatcha think? Loving them as much as I do? Please Review! Reviews to me are like burgers to Juggie!**


	3. What I've been looking for

**Hey lovelies! Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos so far! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I know I'm having a blast writing these two lovebirds. :) Let me know what you think of this one!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but an intense love for Bughead**

* * *

After their sweet moment in the park, the two teens slowly walked back to Betty's house, hand-in-hand, off in their own little world, only separating because a certain raven haired girl came into view.

"Hey guys"! Veronica began,"whats up"? She looked at the direction from which they had come, the park.

Betty and Jughead looked at each other quickly, searching each other's eyes.

 _Not yet,_ they silently agreed.

"Not much V," Jughead started, "Just keeping Betty from the warpath that is her mother a little while longer", he said with a small chuckle, internally groaning because he knew it was true. "What are you doing here? Bit off your track?"

Veronica sighed, "Yes, I was suppose to be working with a certain Andrews boy on a biology project after class, but he never showed and hasn't been responding to my texts. Have you seen him?"

Betty and Jughead shook their heads, glad they haven't run into their friend so far.

'Well, I guess I'll just wait for him then," Veronica sighed in annoyance. "I swear, that boy would forget his head if it weren't attached."

Jughead chuckled slightly and turned towards Betty quietly and whispered, "Well, I should go, she might figure us out if I'm around too long. I'll text you," he said, eyes shimmering.

The blonde looked back at him with what he was going to call the Jughead smile from now on. It made his breath catch in his throat.

"Bye Bets, I'll text you," he said, his eyes wandering to her lips briefly and Betty's cheeks slightly flushed. He looked at her in longing one more time, then walked off in the direction of Riverdale High.

Betty and Veronica chatted for a while until the red haired boy rounded the corner.

"Archiekins, I've been waiting forever! Don't you know you're never suppose to make a lady wait!" Veronica exclaimed dramatically.

"Sorry Ronnie, got tied up at school," he said quickly, not looking her in the eyes.

 _Weird. Something's off,_ Betty thought, before pushing it aside.

"Sure, let's just get this done," Veronica said, and they walked into his house together.

Before Betty entered her home and a possible inquisition, she sighed and took out her phone, smiling upon seeing that Jughead had already messaged her.

JUG: I'll be counting down the hours till I see you again.

Betty sighed deeply in thought and her front door swung open violently, revealing an angry Alice Cooper.

"Elizabeth. Cooper." she said venomously, "What was that about earlier? I expect you to tell me when you'll be out, not shout it from the doorway, then slam the door. This isn't a hotel".

Betty was still on such a high from Jughead that she barely even noticed her mom's rage.

"Sorry mom, we had lots of homework to do and we're partners. We got a good amount done." she said simply and moved past her mother in a daze and walked up the stairs towards her room. "I'm going to finish the rest now," she said and walked into her room, leaving a slightly confused Alice Cooper in her wake.

Betty closed her bedroom door, leant against it and let out a great sigh and looked at her phone again.

JUG: I'll be counting down the hours till I see you again.

 _How in the world did this happen? Where did this incredibly romantic Juggie come from?_ She thought sweetly, as memories of him flew through her head, like a photo album. There were too many memories to count. Good ones, bad ones, hilarious ones, but he had always been there. He was steady, he was sure. He was...Jughead.

She smiled to herself, picking up her phone to respond. _Well two can play the romantic game_ , she thought.

BETS: I'll be waiting with baited breath.

Jughead's phone buzzed in his pocket and he scrambled to read the message, his lips forming a small curve upwards once he saw her name. Once he read her message however, he stopped in his tracks.

 _Oh you want romance, do you? I can do romance,_ he thought, formations of a date flowing through his mind. He'd do everything in power to treat that girl right. _There aren't many Betty Cooper's in this world,_ he thought. _She deserves the best._

He left the texting there, as he didn't want to get too mushy too soon. In regards to Betty, he'd always have a soft spot for the beauty that filled his every thought, but he wanted to keep surprising her. He continued walking to school, the place that had become his home some nights, but more so a place of refuge. He strode into the Blue & Gold office.

 _Betty has to deal with her family, but I can formulate a plan to find her sister,_ he thought. He worked late into the night, going over every possible scenario until he felt he was ready to share it with Betty the next day.

He looked up at the clock, the numbers 11:30pm flashed back at him. He hadn't realised how much time had passed until this very moment and picked up his phone to message Betty.

JUG: Just wanted to say goodnight beautiful, have sweet dreams. I'll walk you to school in the morning.

Betty was about to get into bed when she heard her phone chime, a huge smile covering her face when she read his message and responded.

BETS: Goodnight rebel, see you in the morning :)

Jughead blushed slightly upon reading her message and put his phone to charge. Tonight he was sleeping in the Blue & Gold office. Last night he slept in the student's lounge. He usually took whatever he could get and whatever classroom wasn't locked. Last week he even snuck into the Andrews shed when he couldn't get into the school that evening. He couldn't leave his stuff in the same place every night for fear of being found out, so every night was roulette.

He closed his eyes, thinking of the sweet girl with the million dollar smile, not knowing that the girl he was thinking of, was dreaming of a particular beanie wearing boy.

...

Betty woke to her alarm buzzer and she groggily slammed her hand on the clock, eyes hazy, thoughts lazy, as she remembered the previous day's events. She smiled while quickly hopping out of bed, remembering that Jughead was going to walk her to school.

She quickly rushed downstairs, shoved some toast down and juice down, and hurriedly ran back up to finish getting ready. She remembered it was International Women's Day and put on the brightest red shirt she owned. When she was applying her final touch of mascara, her phone chimed. She reached to look at it.

JUG: Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your hair?

Upon reading this, she ran to her window, hoisted open the curtains to reveal a boy starting up at her from the street, wearing a smile more brilliant than she had ever seen from him.

Betty pushed her window open and leant out, biting her tongue because she wanted to say something oh so romantic and make a comment about how good he looked at that particular moment, _had he always looked this good?_ and then remembered that Archie still lived across the street, her parents were home, and their relationship was not something for the whole neighbourhood to participate in.

So instead she opted for a simple, "Hey Juggie!" and pulled out her phone and quickly text him.

BETS: Looking good there mister ;P

Jughead looked down at his phone with a smirk

JUG: Bets, I literally wear this jacket every day.

She looked back at her phone and replied.

BETS: Well you make it look good ;P

JUG: Haha glad you appreciate :)

When he looked back up at her, she shouted, "Be right down," with a small wink and closed her window in one swift moment.

She ran down the stairs, said goodbye to her parents and ran out the door. She had to do everything within her power to keep from launching herself into Jughead's arms. When she had almost reached him, her redhead neighbour walked out his front door, and she sighed in annoyance. Sensing something was wrong, Jughead turned around to see the problem and let out a small, "dammit Arch" under his breath.

They both turned towards him and smiled, annoyance lacing their eyes. They just wanted to hold hands and walk to school, was that such a crime?

"Hey guys!" Archie let out, "Hey Jug, whatcha doing here?"

"Hey man, uhh just thought I'd walk with you guys to school today! Woke up earlier than usual today" he said, trying to keep a straight face. _Yeah, I woke up early to see my beautiful girlfriend...wait is she my girlfriend?_ He thought in question.

"Oh cool, well yeah let's go" Archie said, not noticing the tension he had caused.

Archie talked most of the way to school. Betty and Jughead spent most of the walk in silence, eyeing each other casually, wishing their red-haired friend wasn't around at that particular moment.

Since Betty kissed him at the park yesterday, she had been floating on a high. She was calmer, more collected, and above all things, she was happy. It almost didn't feel real. But all she wanted more than anything was to touch Jughead at that very moment, so when they parted for their first class and she received a text from him asking to see her before next class, she gladly accepted. Between classes, she quickly jogged to the portables, knowing they only had 5 minutes to see each other, and as soon as she round the corner, she saw him handsomely _when did he become so handsome?_ lean against the side of the building. Their eyes met and huge grins formed. Betty jogged towards him and he enveloped her in a huge hug.

"How's my Bets?" he asked casually before planting a light kiss on her mouth.

 _My Bets…I like the sound of that,_ she thought as she sighed.

"Not very different than 45 minutes ago Juggie," she said with a slight wink, in which he responded with an "oh you!" and started a flurry of kisses all over her face.

If Jughead was looking to woo Betty, he had officially succeeded. In two short days, all thoughts of another boy had been completely swept away by the surprising romance of her beanie wearing best friend.

 _Betty Betty Betty_ was all Jughead could think as they quietly kissed behind the school portables. She was holding her books to her chest, and Jughead was delicately holding her face in his hands, as if he might break her if he held on too tightly. He kissed her sweetly, softly, pecking her cheeks, nose, forehead, chin, anywhere his lips could find, while she giggled in a way he's never heard Betty Cooper giggle before.

Jughead didn't realise it before, but Betty has only ever been the girl for him. And it's been that way for a long time. He remembers as a kid, he hated all the other girls simply for being girls, but it was never that way with her. She was different.

During a time where he should be a hormonal teenage boy like his red-headed best friend, constantly looking to make out and do who knows what else, that world flew by outside of Jughead's realm of understanding. He just didn't get it. The whole "casual hookup" thing was such a foreign concept to him. He was beyond elated with the girl in his arms. Heck, if he could kiss Betty like this till he was a grey old man, he's pretty sure his life would be set.

"Jughead"! Betty squealed quietly, laughter ringing from her lips, her eyes glimmering with happiness. "We have to go! We're going to be late for class"!

Jughead mumbled something in defiance and continued his pecking assault. Jughead truly did sneak up on her, and so did her feelings. But now that it had been addressed, all the feelings previously hidden between them came crashing out, like a dam bursting under too much pressure. It was more than she had ever felt in her life. More than with Archie, _Archie who?_ she thought with a small chuckle. More than she could have ever dreamed. It was as if their previously unsung emotions were quietly waiting until the exact moment to be released. Rippling just under the surface until the perfect conditions were met.

The bell rang aggressively, making them both jump in surprise, and before they ran back, Jughead said, "by the way, I forgot to say, Happy International Women's Day Betty. You're the most amazing woman I know," and gave her a firm kiss on the lips that made her stomach do flips. They quickly ran hand-in-hand back to school, towards the next class they had together. When they burst through the class doors, the entire room looked at them in question. Betty Cooper, late?

A certain raven haired individual watched them from the corner of the classroom, taking in their red cheeks and embarrassed looks _. Well doesn't this look interesting?_ Thought Veronica Lodge.

* * *

 **Whatcha think? Let me know! :) Review are like cookies! I'll take them till I can't eat any more.**


End file.
